halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Oasis (Jokester123)
Oasis is a furtile world inhabited by a lot of plant species. From orbit, the planet has been said to look like a green marble. The gravity on Oasis is a little more strong making the farmers who colonized this planet in the early years of the Human-Covenant War much more muscular. Because of the plant life covering nearly the entire plant, the oxygen levels on Oasis is strong but still inhabitable by Humans. It may cause people to go nautious at first but they adapt normally in three-days time. Because the planet is so far off the Outer Colonies, the UNSC has abandoned it and never returned. So the farmers of Oasis are trapt on Oasis. History Human-Covenant War Era Oasis was one of the lucky worlds never to face the wrath of the Covenant. The Delta-9 Star System is located too far off the Outer Worlds for any Covenant to search. After the planet Madrigal was glassed by the Covenant, survivors that evacuated fled to the Rubble but others chose a different life away from the Insurrection and war. They fled away from the colonies in hope of searching for Oasis. At the time, Oasis was a planet said to be founded by pirates and filled with lucious forests all over. It was considered the promise land or paradise. The story was told to the people of Madrigal. Many people didn't believe Oasis existed as it was exaggerated too many times and made to be like a fairytale. Anyways, those survivors left to search for Oasis. After weeks of searching, they found it. Oasis was a beautiful sight and it was theirs to farm and live on. Word got out one day about Oasis and the UNSC ended up finding the world as well with civilians on it. Because of it's location, the UNSC stayed for only a month before abandoning it. With the UNSC gone, the farmers because trapt on Oasis. It wasn't a bad thing but there was no going to other colonies to get supplies. Post War Era After the Human-Covenant War, the UNSC had few colonies left in thier control. Either the Insurrectionists had control of colonies, the colonies were glassed, or refugees inhabited them like Omega VII. Oasis was one of the very few colonies the UNSC and ONI had to themselves. In the year 2553, Admiral Parangosky had created ONI Section IV which dealt with all things Forerunner. Section IV was not a secret division like Section 0, but what happened in Section IV was kept classified top-secret. The projects at Section IV were so big and secretive that Parangosky had Oasis become the Headquarter of Section IV. A large portion of Oasis' forests was cut down for room. Now, Section IV does all their studying on Forerunner Artifacts found in Shield World Trevelyan, Installation 01, and around the colonies. Some known projects done at Oasis is the MJOLNIR Mark VIII Power Armor S ystem created by Catherine Halsey, reverse engineering, and creating technology to advance the UNSC Infinity. The [[UNSC-H Nebula (Jokester123)|UNSC-H Nebula]] and the [[UNSC-H Vigilance (Jokester123)|UNSC-H Vigilance]] are one of the few starships that are allowed access to Oasis as transpoters. They transport completed projects, Forerunner artifacts, and personnel. The Capital City of Oasis is called Paradise. Paradise is the largest city in the UNSC-Controlled Colonies and it can be seen from orbit. The city even has some Forerunner advancements to it like teleportation devices and gravity lifts. Even the city architecture is somewhat Forerunner like although although the architecture is not at all Forerunner related it is just made to look Foreunner. Category:Locations Category:Office of Naval Intelligence